Naruto and Naruto GX
by Yugioash
Summary: What if Naruto and the others was requested to see what their life in the future would look like? By the way team 7 8 and 10 are 12 years old, and team Gai is 13 before Naruto left. And I don't own Naruto. Same pairing from Naruto GX and same kids from it
1. Meeting Future Selves

**Naruto and Naruto GX**

**Meeting Future Selves**

Naruto Sakura Shino Hinata Kiba Akamaru Shikamaru Ino Choji Neji Tenten and Lee was at the Hokage's office. "The 11 of you are going to act as backup untill backup arrive," Tsunade explained. "Where are we going?" Naruto asked. "The future," Tsunade answered, "15 years to be exact, and no Naruto there are no Akatsuki clan to go after you. But a fair warning to you Neji Tenten Shikamaru Ino Choji and Sakura you might find something you like and dislike about the future." Naruto started thinking about if he became Hokage yet. In a usage of some medallion all of them were sent to the future.

(Future Naruto and the others will be in **Bold **and past will be _Italicize_) The landed back in Lady Tsunade's office but different than they remember. They also landed in a dog pile unfortunately for _Tenten_ she was on the bottom, and fortunately for _Naruto_ he was on top. "Good the 11 of you made it," said **Lady Tsunade**. They scrambled to get off each other. "This is the future?" _Tenten _asked. "Yes, now for living arrangements you'll be staying with your future selves," **Lady Tsunade** explained, "Oh and I know I told you this but there's some surprises some of you will like and dislike at your current age."

**Naruto** was the first to arrived and asked, "Ok Granny Tsunade where's my past self?" "Oh cool, so this is how I look in the future," _Naruto _shouted as he circled around his future self. Sweat drops appeared on the others heads including **Naruto**. "Was I really this active at age 12?" **Naruto** wondered.

**Hinata **and **Lee **came next. "Look how cool my future self look," _Lee _pointed out. "Not only that but we became more youthful as well," **Lee** said. "**Lee**," "_Lee_," "**Lee**," "_Lee_," the 2 _**Lees**_ said as they hugged each other in the sunset. "I thought Lee can't use Genjutsu?" _Hinata _asked her older self. "We thought so two," **Hinata **responded. _Neji _and _Tenten _were embarrassed seeing their teammate hug his future self. "If those two think they're embarrassed now wait till they found out about their future," **Naruto **commented. "So what rank am I in this time, because it clear that I'm not Hokage yet?" _Naruto_ asked. "I'm a highly rank Jonin instructor,"** Naruto **replied, "And so are **Lee** **Hinata Kiba Shikamaru **and **Shino**."

Then **Shino **arrived, and both _**Shinos**_ showed no emotion to each other. Then **Kiba **and **Akamaru** which took _Kiba_ and _Akamaru_ by surprise on how big _Akamaru_ will get, along with their future son Kon and Tsuki.

**Tenten **and **Neji **came with their son Hizashi. "You got to be kidding me! I'm going to marry _Neji_," _Tenten_ shouted. "Well Granny Tsunade did say that the future might have something you like and dislike," both _**Narutos **_said. "So what rank are we any anyway in the future?" _Tenten _asked. "Both of us are Anbu,"** Tenten **responded. "Hey _Tenten_ you should at least greet your future son," _Kiba _teased. "And this is coming from a guy who just met his," **Naruto **said.

**Sakura **and Sasukearrived with Rin. "Oh I get to marry Sasuke," _Sakura _said with sparkles in her eyes. "Waitif _Sakura _marry Sasuke, then who do I marry?" _Ino _asked. **Ino **and **Choji **arrived with Tina. "I marry _Choji_?" _Ino _shouted. Then finally **Shikamaru** arrived with Temari and their son Shikaru. "How did you live with her?"_ Shikamaru _asked. "Trying to avoid getting on her bad moods," **Shikamaru** responded. "Ok that's enough. _Naruto Sakura Shikamaru Ino Choji Kiba Hinata Shino Neji Tenten _and_ Lee_, you are to live with your future selves and get to know your future life," **Tsunade **shouted.


	2. A Little to Expect

**A little to expect**

_Tenten_ was pouting all the way to the Hyuga mansion. _Neji_ didn't seem to care as fate had it where they'll marry then by chance (not fait since Neji knows that fait can't just be determine by one self and it can change) they'll get married. Hiashi greeted _Neji_ and _Tenten _with a honorable bow to welcome them to the future. "Since you two won't be married for a few more years from your time, you two will be sleeping in two separate rooms but in the same suite," **Neji **explained. 'Hn," _Neji_ responded as a yes. _Tenten_ nodded trying to skip the denial stage. "_Neji _you'll be staying in Hizashi's room. And _Tenten _you can stay in our guest room," **Tenten **told them. "So wait I'm sleeping with my dad from the past?" Hizashi asked, "This will take time getting use to."

In Hizashi's room Hizashi removed his weapon scrolls and placed them on a shelf and set up the second bed. _Neji_ looked around and notice how messy the room is. "Sorry about the mess," Hizashi said. Neji remember the one time he was in Tenten's apartment, how it was cluttered with scrolls and weapons in areas. "Believe me this is nothing," _Neji _responded. Hizashi just shrugged and sat on his bed, "I can't wait till training tomorrow, and **Naruto**-sensei said he'll be teaching us a new jutsu." _Neji _nearly gagged when he heard who Hizashi's sensei was. "Did you say _Naruto's_ your sensei?" _Neji _asked. "Yeah, **Naruto**-sensei in this time is, but your _Naruto _is more hyper," Hizashi explained. _Neji _now realize that Hizashi was right **Naruto** from the future is calmer than _Naruto_ from his time.

In _Tenten's_ room she noticed she never was given a chance to pack any clothes. "I hope future me still have some of our old clothes," _Tenten _thought, "as well as _Neji's_." Tenten sat back on her bed. "I have to find out how _Neji_ and I became a couple," _Tenten_ said, "I understand about naming our first kid after Neji's father. Which right now must be irritating _Neji _sleeping with a son he's never met to now," _Tenten _thought.

**Neji** and **Tenten **know what was going on because what ever their past selves are doing they remember. "I feel like we're spying without even trying," **Tenten **said. "Only because the future and past is intertwine with each other and everything our past selves thinks, we know," **Neji **explained. "We'll have to tell them eventually," **Tenten **said referring to what _Tenten _is so curious about.

In **Hinata's** suite _Hinata_ felt odd as she was walking in her future self's place and yet she was the guest. "You're not really a guest considering this technically is your room," **Hinata **pointed out. "I-I know, it j-just feels that way," _Hinata _responded. "Tomorrow I'm training with my team, you're allow to come," **Hinata **said even though she knew what her past self wanted to do spy on _Naruto_.

_Naruto _on other hand was jumping all over the apartment considering he never moved out. "Oh cool," _Naruto _shouted as he noticed that there was a new photo. It had Naruto standing in the back with Hizashi Rin Shikaru and Tina. "Hey these are the kids from before. Neji's and Tenten's son Hizashi. Sasuke's and Sakura's daughter Rin. Shikamaru's and Temari's son Shikaru. Ino and Choji's daughter Tina," _Naruto_ said looking at it. "That was taken shortly after they pass my bell test," **Naruto** told him. "Don't you mean our?" _Naruto _asked. "Yes but since you won't be giving the test till 18 years after your time, it's mostly my test, but at the same time I'm referring to both of us," **Naruto **explained. _Naruto _was preoccupied looking at the picture. "Tomorrow we're training if you want to tag along,"** Naruto** said. _Naruto's_ ears twitch at that and answered, "You bet I do."

_Sakura _couldn't help but spend all her time exploring the Uchiha Mansion. "You'll be sleeping with Rin," **Sakura **shouted then said to herself, "She's going to get lost." Surely enough _Sakura _was lost. "What is this place?"_ Sakura _wandered as she was in a room stock with books and scrolls. "This is the Uchiha Clan's library," she heard Rin said, "Mom, I mean your future self told me to look for you here." "I guess that makes since," _Sakura _replied, "By the way have you inherit your father's Kekigenki not just his eye color?" Rin closed her eyes and opened them revealing the Sharingon Eyes. _Sakura _smiled as she knew from this, reviving the Uchiha Clan and keeping the Sharingon Eyes won't be to tough.

_Shikamaru _considered him lucky. Not his older self though as Temari hype on this Future self and yet didn't even dare messing with him. Temari was working with Shikaru's wind style jutsus, so all he did was cloud watch while enjoying the breeze from the two wind users. "Don't think you'll get away with this Temari of this time, she'll start harping on you to change so that I'll change," **Shikamaru** warned _Shikamaru_. "What happened to Asuma-sensei?" _Shikamaru _asked. "He died trying to stop an Akatsuki, but I buried the killer," **Shikamaru **responded. "You buried the body of the one who killed our sensei?" _Shikamaru _asked. "Believe me it wasn't a proper burial. I had to buried him alive because he was immortal," **Shikamaru** explained. "Well that's going to change if I had something to say about it," _Shikamaru _responded. "That's the real reason you're here," **Shikamaru** thought.

_Ino _at least happy that her future daughter didn't inherit her father's 'big bone' even is Tina can use the partial expansion jutsu. _Choji _didn't mind who he marry, but he still was shocked _Ino_ the girl who always said she prefer someone like Sasuke, was the one he married. "I guess there's nothing to do but get to know Tina," _Ino _thought as Tina showed her to her room where _Ino_ will be. "Hey Tina, I know I'm your mother from the past, but I like to get to know a little more since I just met you,"_ Ino_ said, "And I think your 'dad' from my time would want to know a little more about you two." "I like that," Tina said, "Dad and you never got in description what you two were like when you were Genin, so I guess I can find out." "Well first I think we're suppose to get to know ourselves from this time before Shikamaru Neji Tenten Choji and I are suppose to get to know our kids," Ino responded, "I just wish I know why we're here?" "That's something I don't know," Tina responded.

_Choji_ on other hands was actually placed in his old room since **Choji** and **Ino **was in the room that supposed to be his dad's. "I guess Dad died in battle along the line," _Choji _thought, "What ever happened, I should be lucky to have him back at our time." "You better remember that," **Choji **said looking at his younger self, "and before you asked we're not spying if we're able to remember what our past selves are up to." "Then you know that I was thinking of what might of happened to dad," _Choji_ said. **Choji** nodded, "Your theory's correct but don't worry, if you get lucky you can change that along with the death of someone else you know." _Choji _thought about it then asked, "Asuma-sensei?" "Yes, even though **Shikamaru** agreed to train sensei's son to be a Shinobi, the kid still wouldn't even get to see his dad,"** Choji **replied. After that _Choji _decided to wait till hear what _Shikamaru _and _Ino_ think since all three was there when Asuma died.

The _**Lees**_ spend most of the time sparing to see what they're skills, even though **Lee **knew his skills as Genin but wanted to be reminded. Gai came over to see if what he heard about his youthful student from the past had came to visit them in the future. "Gai-sensei,"_ Lee _shouted as he noticed Gai was there. "Yes, your youthful teacher from this time line is here," Gai reacted, "And it's nice to see young youthful face of what **Lee **had."

_Shino_ was readjusting to his room, finding rather hard to adjust to the future. _Kiba _and _Akamaru _mostly trained. Both of which decided to go visit their friends.


End file.
